


How Deep is Your Pride

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Sometimes being on the opposite side of a spectrum can be a good thing....





	How Deep is Your Pride

National City was never a place where sides could be defined. Evil roamed, Supergirl patrolled. Entity's were now legal. Cadmus was being hailed as a hero. Odd but this City was always full of life. Tonight was no different as the young blonde was out and about. She was about to stop by to see Cat when she saw her. She followed her for a few blocks. When she got out of her car she had never been to this side of town. There was a lot of rainbows. She noted to herself. As she landed behind the building she had entered she was back as Kara Danvers.  
The music was amazing the air was filled with sweetness. The lights were bright and pulsing the bouncer looked her over and let her in. She was amazed that the leader of Cadmus was in a...  
"Gay Bar." She wasn't sure what to do. So she tried to blend in, which was like a wall sitting on a cloud. Lillian was at the bar as the young reporter tried to fit in. She was alerted by the bartender who was told to send her drink.  
The young kid was in shock. As she took the beverage she noticed Lillian lifted up hers and signaled her over. Kara was not one to know the rules of gaydom. She clearly had NO Gaydar... Which even as a cub reporter was truly offenssive. Lillian spied her as she tried to walk like she was ready for grown-up love. She thought to herself she saw the cute in this one.  
"Hello."  
"Hello."  
"I uh..."  
"Well you I know are new, yet I know you know this is off the record."  
"Uhm yes.  
"Well then since I rarely ever have anyone to shoot the proverbial shit with... You'll do."  
"But I..." Kara was confusssed.  
"Okay so you are wondering how I ended up here?"  
"Well?"  
"Long before you urned Cat Grant's world upside down. The world was simple. People cheated. My husband was no exception. However when I want to out do him. I venture into places such as this."  
"So this isn't new for you?"  
"No sweety, but I did care for Lionel once. When my family began to crumble so did the best of my life. My children mean everything, my life was what I wanted. Now all I have left is the broken pieces. The world can't go back and neither can I."  
Kara wasn't sure how she kept finding kindred spirits but Lillian wasn't what she appeared to be. She was just a person who's world had been shattered. Now she was smitten. In the world of the Luthor's. Some ould say Lillian was more convincing than the rest but in this family ladies rarely ever will say.  
The End...


End file.
